A Time For Adventure
by ScarletAngel12
Summary: A blonde haired blue eyed boy named Finn and his magical talking dog Jake would have never even expected it. A girl falls mysteriously from the sky, not knowing who she is, where she came from, or where she is. Curious about this girl, Finn is determined to help her get her memory back and return her to where she came from, facing hardships and complications along the way. FinnxOC
1. Chapter 1: Little Red?

"Jake! Jake look!" I heard a voice faintly call out. Everything was still dark, but I could hear it. His voice. That familiar voice that always came to me in my dreams. "Shh, Jake! She's waking up" I heard the same voice say as I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey buddy, you doin' alright?" I heard another voice say and I shut my eyes again in pain, rubbing my head. "My head feels like glomp dude" I say, catching myself afterwards. Did I just say glomp? "Yeah well, you fell pretty hard, where did you fall from exactly?" I open my eyes to see the two figures standing in front of me.

One wore a peculiar white hat with golden blonde hair peeking out. His eyes were a sparkling crystal blue and he wore a baby blue tee with navy blue shorts, and a two tone green backpack with a mystical sword sticking out as he stared at me curiously. His comrade, a dog, stood on his hind legs and looked at me with big black puppy eyes. He was a yellowish orange color. They both stared, waiting for my answer that wouldn't just come out of nowhere. I don't even know where I fell from, how I got here, or where I was.

"Um, will I get in trouble if I say I don't know?" I ask, sitting up. "Well, we can help you" The blue boy says, walking to the other side of me. "Yup, that's how we do it!" "We're adventurers yo!" Blue boy agrees proudly, nodding his head with his arms crossed. Wait, did that dog just…talk? This is weird. "Do you remember anything?" Blue boy asks while his friend disappears downstairs. I shake my head sadly and his expression changes. "Well, don't worry. We're here to help! I'm Finn by the way, and that was Jake" he says, pointing behind him with his thumb.

Am I dreaming, or worse, hallucinating? "Do you remember your name at least?" he asks, and again, an empty head shake. "Well, I'll just call you Little Red" he says, evoking a confused face from me. "Why?" I ask, and he raises an eyebrow. "Dude it's like, all you're wearing right now" he says, placing his hands on my shoulders and leading me a mirror. It was all I was wearing. Well, red AND black. I had a red dress with a black vest and black and red striped thigh high socks. My shoes were black and my hair fell at my shoulders, also red with black highlights, and a sparkling head adornment. Pfft, even my eyes were red.

The red and blue clashed as Finn stood beside me, before a hand reaches between us, holding a bowl of ice cream. "For milady" Jake says, and I take the bowl, thanking him. "Oh, I know, let's take her to PB!" Finn announces as Jake is gobbling up his ice cream, vanilla ice cream all around his mouth. "Yeah, great idea Finn!" Jake agrees. This would take some time to get used to. A dog talking? That's just not normal. "Well, come on then" Finn says, running to the window. "Hup" he jumps, landing on his hands and launching out the open window, his dog following behind.

"OH MY GLOB!" I get up and rush over to the window, looking out. The boy was safely on the back of Jake, who had grown to 15x his normal size. "How did…when did…what?" I murmur, trying to process the scene before me. "Come on Little Red, just jump!" Finn calls and I nod. I would land safely right? Right? Oh someone help me. I close my eyes and jump, landing on something soft yet firm. My eyes stiffly open to reveal Finn, smiling at me. "See that wasn't so bad right?" He asks, turning around. Jake's legs grew taller, making us go farther up from the ground, and he soon began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice King?

SOOO sorry I forgot to put this last time

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or the characters in it with the exception of OCs

* * *

I looked all around me, the new unfamiliar sights fascinating me. "Oh, I guess you don't really know this place. That's the Ice Kingdom, but the Ice King is just a creepy old guy who kidnaps princesses, like PB" Finn explains and I nod slowly. This just keeps getting weirder. "Finn! Is that a princess?" We both hear behind us and Finn's expression changes. "Ice king? What are you doing here?" Finn exclaims, his face transforming into anger. "Just passing through. Hubba Hubba! Who's your friend?" Ice King says, picking me up.

"Hey! Put me down!" I holler, kicking in his arms. "Come with me princess!" He says, flying away. "ICE KIIINNNG! YOU SWORE!" Finn screams out behind us, but only to be left behind. "You'll see princess; the Ice Kingdom isn't so bad" "Put me down! You're crazy!" I say, hitting him everywhere. "Now princess, behave or you get the squirty squirts. That's what I give to my penguins when they act up, know what I'm sayin'?" He says, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. "Ugh, you're such a creep" I say as we arrive. He puts me inside of an icy prison cell and closes the door, locking it. "Can't have you escaping on me. Anyway, what's your name princess?" Ice king says, sitting in front of the cell with an interested facial expression.

Is this why he kidnapped me? So he could get to know me? Ugh this guy is weird. "Little Red?" I say, tilting my head at him. "You know, I don't mean any harm princess. I just want someone to love me" He says, and this has piqued my interest. "If you want people to love you, kidnapping them and locking them in a cell isn't the way to go" I say. "Oh yeah? Well how do I make people love me?" Ice king says, fully engaged in the conversation we were having. I see behind Ice king, Finn climb through the window and hide behind an Ice pillar. He twirled his hand in a circular motion, signaling me to continue distracting Ice King.

"Oh well uh, first you have to love yourself…and others! No one wants a grumpy old man around them" I say, and Ice King sure enough latched on as Finn inched closer. "But, what if they don't like me back? What do I do Little Red?" Ice King says, listening to every word I said. "Well, they'll only not like you if you keep doing things to make them feel that way. Don't try so hard to get their attention. Just go with it" I say, moving my arms to act out my words. "Oh yeah yeah! And if they don't like me, I can freeze them right?" Ice King says, creating a frozen orb of light in his hand. "Um, no" "Aw" he replies, putting his magic trick away. "If they don't like you, then it's on them. You seem like a nice guy, but you just have to treat people better" I say, smiling at him.

"Thanks Little Re-" Finn jump kicks Ice King in the face, sending his crown flying off his head and his body to hit the floor in a thud. "You swore! You swore you swore! You swore you'd never take anymore princesses if me and Jake hung out with you! Kidnapping people is a CRIME ya donk!" Finn says, snatching the key from Ice King and opening my door. I looked over at a poor moaning Ice King, holding his face where Finn kicked him. "Um, don't you feel bad about kicking a poor old man?" I ask, looking Finn in the eyes. "Well yeah, but not Ice King. He's bad news" Finn says, holding my hand and jumping out the window. We both landed safely on Jake and he started off once again. What a strange day so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Bubblegum?

So hey, sorry this took a while. School ties me up. But it's here, chapter three is here. If you're wondering why the chapters are so short, it's because I have SERIOUS PROBLEM with writing crazy long chapters and then not having enough chapters to satisfy people because I get to the point in 5 chapters or less...So I don't own AT or the characters with the exception of ocs. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is the Land of Ooo. There's the Candy Kingdom!" Finn points and I look out ahead of us. There was a magnificent kingdom made up of rainbow colors, balloons flying and people happily moving about. As we passed through a cloud, I grabbed it. "Is this?" "Cotton candy? Yup" Finn says, ripping a piece off and eating it. "This is amazing" I say after tasting the fluffy treat. "Hey, it's Finn!" Someone calls out. Jake goes back to normal size and Finn and I get off.

"Hey Cinnamon Bun. Where's PB?" Finn asks a human sized cinnamon bun. Wait, the people are made out of candy? Must control sugar tooth…don't eat the people… "She's up in the lab. Something about a revolutionary breakthrough or something" The bun laughs. "Thanks" Finn says, marching off. I followed behind him, getting weird looks and whispers. Was there something I was missing? "Hey Princess Bubblegum" Finn says upon entry into a grand lab. A woman with long pink hair, pale pink skin, and a pink dress turns around greeting us. "Oh, hello Finn and Jake. Who's your friend?" She asks, looking over at me.

"This is Little Red. She bonked up her memory so I'm trying to help her get it back" Finn says. Wait, THIS IS PB? THE princess Bubblegum?! I panic and out of instinct, bow before her. "Um, that's not necessary. I'm more of a chill princess. Not really for the whole, 'bow to me because I'm loyalty' thing" She says, turning back to her project. I straighten myself up and follow Finn over to her. "Whatcha workin' on?" Finn asks as the princess does the final touches on the machine. "I call it the Shape-shifter 9000. It can shape shift you into anything you desire. Wanna try it out?" She asks before the thing gives out a 'wheezing sound' blowing black fumes into our faces. I cough and fan in front of my face, trying to regain some air. "But yeah, can you help us?" Finn asks and the princess nods.

"Step into my office" Princess Bubblegum says, turning on the light for a room. It was so plain. Four chairs, a dry erase board and a table in the back with water and snacks. "Have a seat" She says, and I do so, followed by Finn and Jake. "So, when did you find her, and how?" The princess says, getting down to business. "Well, me and Jake were going exploring, and we just saw her…falling…She landed on a tree and then fell and hit her head. Jake and I took her in and she woke up like an hour later" Finn shrugs, explaining how I got here. "Yeah, but my head feels fine now. I guess I have fast healing or something like that…" I say, patting the spot where it hurt before. "Hm…I'd like to experiment with that a bit" The pink princess says, taking notes. "However, it will be a week from now. I won't be here, and while I'm gone I need Finn to…?" she pauses, waiting for him to recite what he had to do.

"Oh, look after the candy people, make sure none of them get hurt or scared…" "And?" she says. "Oh and get rid of the evil warlord in the cloud kingdom" he finishes, crossing his arms. "Mmhm" she nods and rises as a beeping sound comes from her watch. "Oh shoot, I gotta go take care of something!" She quickly vanishes from the room and I stand, looking over at Finn. "Ok, well, wanna go help me fight a warlord?" Finn asks, both him and Jake standing up. "Um sure, but I have no weapon…" I say, looking down at my bare fists. "Oh yeah…" Finn says thoughtfully, looking down in thought. "Well, can't she use the black one? We found?" Jake retorts, breaking Finn's thought. "Oh yeah! Let's go get it!" Finn says enthusiastically, taking my hand and pulling me out with him.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm going to TRY and post every Friday, sometimes before of Saturday at the lastest. R&R if you're reading this please. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Warlord?

Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I've been going through some complications with family plus I have school and things are just crazy. But here it is! The late but here Chapter 4! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own AT or any characters in it with the exception of OCs. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Where is it?" Finn says in frustration after searching for a few minutes. "BMO, have any idea where that black sword is" Finn turns to ask a small green game system. "Check under that pile of coins over there Finn" BMO says in an adorable computerized voice. "Aww, he's so cute!" I squeal, picking BMO up. The small system giggles at the contact and I smile back at him. "Found it!" Jake announces and I walk over, putting BMO down.

It was a magnificent black bladed sword with double pointed cross-guards pointing towards the tip, a leather grip, ared pommel, and silver embroideried hand piece. "It's perfect!" I say enthusiastically, clapping my hands together. "Yeah, it's yours now. We never use it so..." he says, handing it to me. It wasn't heavy, but it had a nice weight to it. "Well come on! Let's go kick some warlord butt!" Finn says, exiting the house. We resumed our regular proceedure of riding Jake, as I was used to it by now.

"Hey Finn, what's that?" I ask, pointing to a fiery inferno I hadn't noticed before. "Oh, that's the Fire Kingdom. I dated Flame Princess for a while but she kinda broke up with me and became the ruler there or something..." Finn says, turning away. I don't know why, but for some reason, mentioning her made me feel...weird? Suddenly, Jake begins to stretch taller and taller until we were in the clouds and the ground was no longer visible. "LIAR!" we hear a female voice shout and all three of us turn to see the source.

There was girl made out of armor made completely out of flames, holding some made out of cloud material by their shirt. I turn to Finn, who had a shocked yet bashful look on his face. "F-Flame Princess?" Finn says, causing the girl to stand alert and drop the victim, looking over at us. "Finn?" Her face softens and her eyes widen as she takes a few steps closer to us. "You're the evil warlord?" Finn says, his face confused. "Huh? Oh no, I defeated him. I took over here because this place is full of liars, and honesty must rule" Flame Princess says, making a fist and arching her eyebrows downwards.

"Whoa there mama! You can't just take over cloud kingdom! It's wrong, and totally evil man" Jake says, pointing at her accusingly. Her face goes back to anger. "It's not evil! Lying is evil...everyone lies..." she counters back, causing Finn's expression to change. "Look, Princess Bubblegum wants this place clear, so you'll have to go" I say, feeling anger towards her for some reason. "Who are you?" Flame Princess says in a rude tone, glaring at me. "I'm Little Red, and you need to leave" I glare back. I surprise myself at this new feeling. I felt like I could do anything or defeat anyone.

"What a stupid name. You're not even a princess, therefore you are my underling" Flame Princess says, crossing her arms. "Oh yeah well...your hair sticks up so it's stupid!" I shout back, causing her to get angry. "Um...maybe you shouldn't-" Finn tries to warn before both Flame Princess and I charge at each other, anger apparent in both of us. "Little Red! Flame Princess, no!" Finn says, but he was too late. The princess and I were already going toe to toe.

I don't know where I learned to fight, but I was able to hold my own against this girl. The Flame Princess. "Guys, don't fight! Come on!" Jake stretches a hand around both our waists to pull us way. With just a split second to spare, the girl slaps me across the face, burning my skin. "Ugh!" I kick in Jake's arm and in the process, kick a bucket of water into the air and sending it splashing down on the girl made of flames. She shrieks in pain and falls to the floor, losing color and coughing. "Uh...we gotta...go?" Finn says, leaving behind Jake and I.

* * *

A/N: Ooh...I sense hate, but it shouldn't be for Little Red! Let's see how this plays out. Questions, concerns, tips, OH-MY-GOD-SHE-FOUGHT-FP-SHE-MUST-DIE comments, leave 'em in the reviews. I'm also open to ideas for chapters so don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Marceline, the vampire Queen?

A/N: Hey guys, back again with chapter 5. I have bad news though, my computer broke so I probably won't be able to update for a while...HOWEVER. I may still be able to post every Friday IF my mom allows me to come stay with her every weekend because she has a computer so...yeah. I do not own AT or any characters in it with the exception of ocs Enjoy!

* * *

"So, that was crazy! Why did you guys charge at each other like that? She could have killed you!" Finn exclaims after we return back to the house. My face was being bandaged and my hair was somewhat burned at the ends. "I don't know man, but she had no right to take over that place. And you know I'm right..." I say, a scowl on my face just thinking of her. "Yeah, but that's not reason to jus-" "Hey! Finn, Jake...?" A girl with long silky black hair and gray skin floats in through the window holding a red guitar shaped like an axe, eyeing me curiously. "Who's this?" She asks, her eyes widening. "Oh, this is Little Red. L.R, this is Marceline, the vampire queen" Finn says, finishing up bandaging my face.

"Vampire? Don't vampires drink blood? I think...?" I ask, confused and fearful at the same time. "Well, not me. I drink the color...red" Marceline shrugs, still eyeing my dress. "So Marcie, you here for that jam session?" Jake says,walking over to her. "Yeah...I got something started already" she says, snapping away from the red covering me. "It goes something like... La-die dadi da...

I have to say it's been a while, we used to talk like everything was cool.

We'd sit around and laugh and cry a tear or two.

But now things have changed and I'm afraid you've forgotten what it's like...

staying up every night and telling each other what's on our minds...

and I think you're forgetting how good it felt...

having someone to talk to when you think you're about to melt...

and crumble in the lies of your past, because I swear...

when you needed me I told you I'd be there...

but happens now? When you broke your promise and hurt me?

It's a shame, because I don't you really need me and it hurts...

when I gave you much love and you give me dirt...

what happens now...what happens now?" Marceline sings, and I could tell she was singing from the heart. I could feel her emotions with every note. "Wow, that was wonderful!" I say smiling, and she looks down, blushing slightly and shyly smiling. "Thanks...It's about...someone" she says bluntly, staring down at my red dress again. "Um...do you want the red from my dress? I could probably get another one..." I say, and she floats over, putting my sleeve between her lips and sipping the red. The color started to fade from my skirt and turn white, expanding until no red was left. "Wow..." I say in shock, standing. "What happened to you by the way?" she asks, examining my bruises and burnt hair. "Oh, I kinda go into a fight with Flame Princess" I say, shrugging.

"Whoa, what? Finn, didn't you date her?" there goes that feeling again..."Yeah but...we broke up...I still need to figure out a way to get out of cloud kingdom" Finn sighs, sitting down. He had a strong look of uneasiness as he stared out the window, concern creeping across my face. There was something that needed to be said, and I was the only one who could say it. "Finn...I...I'm sorry for fighting your ex...Flame Princess..." I mumble shyly, kicking a tiny pebble that had somehow found its way into their kitchen. "Hm?" Finn snaps from his gaze and looks back at me, noticing the look on my face. "Oh, it's alright...You were just listening to P.B. I... we have duties as her knights sort of...and that duty comes before feelings so...I'm not upset" he says, walking over to me and hugging me.

I hug back and he rubs my arms, to which I give him a weird look. "What are you doing?" I ask him, giggling. "Oh, that's weird...you have the same skin as me... I'm sure it's nothing though...just a thought I'll probably forget later" Finn says, sticking out his tongue. "Come on, let's go get you another dress, you can't be Little Red with a white dress!" Finn laughs, running out with me following behind.

* * *

A/N: Whoa...that Marceline song took me some effort *Huffs* I actually started to cry a bit thinking of someone...but that's besides the point.I'll be fine *Waves hand back and forth* fine...I'm fine! Thanks for reading guys, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
